Friend Vignettes
by CWprodigy
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots dedicated to the friendship of Alex and George.


A/N: Okay I have decided to make little, unrelated one-shots of Alex's and George's friendship but in chapter form. I already have several ideas so I should update soon.

Please review with any of your ideas for future chapters.

X

Alex Cabot often wondered why she had become an ADA. No, scratch that, she often wondered why she became an ADA for the Special Victims Unit. The cases were harder to try, the lines were never clearly defined and it only seemed to expose the flaws in the justice system that she used to hold to the highest accord. Dealing with victims who'd been assaulted in the worst possible way often kept her up at night and the cases she couldn't get a conviction for haunted her even when she was awake.

But it wasn't the mental taxing that often caused her to question her choice in career. It was the people she worked with. The blonde lawyer often considered herself to be incredibly patient but the detectives of the 16th Precinct often drove her to the brink with their constant debates and the fact that they felt as though the law could be bended to their will. So when Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson barged into her office unannounced, she sent a small prayer up to anyone listening that she wouldn't strangle one of them.

"Detectives?" The ADA questioned the pair. The detectives shifted glances at one another.

"I'm guessing this is about the Grant case?" Alex continued when they didn't speak.

"Yes," Olivia finally answered, "We have a suspect in custody."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why haven't I been told about this? What's the problem?"

"His crackpot attorney is claiming not guilty by mental disease or defect," Olivia answered. Elliot grinded his teeth letting his anger bleed through. Alex stifled the urge to roll her eyes. She had respect for the two detectives because they really just fought for justice for the victims of horrific crimes. If only they could learn to do so legally.

"Well did Huang check him out?"

"He says he isn't sure if his mental disease caused him to be unaware of the severity of his actions," Elliot ground out clearly remembering the doctor's words, "He said he has to review some previous cases with similar symptoms to be sure."

Alex looked at them in confusion. "Then what seems to be the problem?"

"Despite what Huang says, you still need to nail the son of a bitch," Olivia said boldly.

"Are you saying you want me to disregard what our in-house psychiatrists says if it's not what you want to hear?" Her voice was incredulous but on the inside she was only a little bit shocked.

"Alex you didn't see that sick bastard when he described what he did to those girls," Elliot said, his voice raising an octave or two.

She marveled at their dedication sometimes but she just wished they trusted her more to get a conviction. She had convicted even when George agreed with the defense before. Their apparent lack of faith in her often made her frustrated. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes, letting out a tired sigh.

"Look," Elliot said once he saw that she wasn't budging. He paused like he was considering his next words carefully.

"We know Huang is your boy…"

Alex's eyes widened though it was almost unnoticeable. She fought to keep the blush from her face at what the ex-marine was insinuating. Didn't they know the man was gay? Sure they were friends, really good friends but nothing romantic could ever happen between them. Speaking of George, today was Friday, he normally came by and they had lunch. He always made the reservations. They would sit in some semi-busy restaurant and talk about cases or anything really. They seem to fit in a way, constantly challenging the other with thought provoking questions or just decompressing after a tough case.

She swiveled her eyes from Olivia and Elliot to the clock perched near the door but froze when she saw a familiar figure in the open door frame. His back was leaning against it and his arms were crossed over his chest.

George Huang hadn't been there for most of it. But he had definitely been there to hear the detective's last statement. That was clear by the slight blush that colored his cheeks and the unreadable look he was shooting at Elliot's back. The psychiatrists seemed to sober as he caught the ADA's eyes and flashed her he signature smirk, looking somewhere between embarrassed and amused. He then nodded as if to say "Carry on".

"What Elliot is trying to say," Olivia said, oblivious to the exchange that just happened, "Is that we know that you two are close so we understand what we're asking."

"Close," Alex repeated then smiled. She could have fun with this. "Where did you get that impression?"

For the first time in this whole encounter the partners seem uncomfortable.

"Well, it's just the way you talk to each other. The inside jokes you seem to have," Elliot answered with an awkward shrug.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed with a small smirk, "He's like your puppy. So loyal and he seems to show off when you're around."

From the doorway, George raised an eyebrow and Alex stifled the urge to laugh. George gestured to his wristwatch then nodded to the detectives. She understood, as much fun as this was, they had lunch reservations to make. She began gathering files off her desk and placing them neatly into her briefcase.

George knocked on the doorframe as if he'd just arrive. They all turned to look at him. He smiled at them and sauntered into the room.

"Detectives," He nodded at them before turning to Alex. "If you're busy I can come back later." He was playing, she could tell by the mischievous smirk that lived on his lips. He quirked an eyebrow like he was asking if she was willing to play some more.

"No my puppy they were just leaving."

Only years of remaining calm and collected allowed George Huang to keep a straight face at the comical looks on the detectives' faces. They were looking at him, waiting for his reaction.

"Okay," He shrugged, hands in his pockets. He couldn't look more nonchalant or innocent if he tried.

"Well we'll see you later," Olivia said awkwardly. She and Elliot shuffled out quickly.

George snickered as the door closed behind them. He looked like a kid who had successfully completed a prank.

"That wasn't funny," Alex scolded, though the smile on her lips said otherwise.

"You know it was," George argued with an air of satisfaction. "But would you care to tell me the whole story? It sounds like a pretty good one."

They moved to the door and he held it open for her.

"It is a good one," Alex agreed, "But it'll be even better over lunch."

X

Okay. Good? Bad? OOC? Please review!


End file.
